


in rain or shine (you're my best friend)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets, part ii. [33]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: “Has anyone ever told you that you havereallysoft hands?”(or, a snapshot of Adam and Steven after the cocktail episode.)





	in rain or shine (you're my best friend)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> on tumblr, DarkAliceLilith asked: _Would you ever consider doing something with Adam/Steven from worth it? I feel like that would be a super cute and fluffy ship._ obviously, I had to write something _immediately_ , because _yes_ , so here's this short lil piece of fluff!
> 
> set after season 2's cocktail episode. title from [You're My Best Friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaZpZQG2z10) by Queen.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have _really_ soft hands?” 

Adam tears his gaze away from the rain-streaked window and glances down at Steven. His head is resting heavily on Adam’s shoulder, and one of his legs is tossed over both of Adam’s, personal space be completely damned. He’s holding Adam’s hand in both of his own, tracing over the lines on his palm with his fingers like he’s following a map. He’s been doing it for awhile, almost from the moment they dropped Andrew off at his apartment, but Adam hasn’t paid it much mind, has been content to simply sit and savor the strangely nice feeling of Steven's fingertips brushing against him. 

But now, he snorts and turns his hand over so he can poke Steven in the thigh. 

"Yes. You. Earlier today, actually." Steven lifts his head up for a moment, and as they stop at a red light, the glow pouring through the plate glass windows of a nearby grocery store is enough for Adam to see that Steven’s face is scrunched up in puzzlement, like he’s trying to comb back through every event that happened today so that he can remember what Adam is talking about. 

Based on the sheer amount of alcohol he consumed over the course of the day, Adam suspects that some of Steven’s memories are probably a little blurry by now. 

Eventually, just as he's ready to ask Steven if he’s gotten lost in his own thoughts, Steven murmurs, “Huh,” and drops his head back onto Adam’s shoulder, leans in close like he’s preparing to go to sleep. He slides his hand under Adam’s and wriggles his fingers around until they slot together, at which point he makes a content sound that is quite possibly the most adorable thing Adam has ever heard. 

Still, he can’t help but quickly glance in the rear-view mirror to see Matt’s reaction - after all, there’s no possible way that this is what Matt signed up for when he said he'd drive them around today. 

Thankfully, Matt seems to be too busy watching the rain-dappled road and mouthing along to the song on the radio to notice anything. Either that, or he’s just doing a very good job at appearing totally and utterly oblivious. 

Adam is fine with either option. 

It’s not much further to Steven’s apartment, and Adam squeezes Steven’s hand to get his attention. 

“Do you want me to walk you in?” he asks. It’s an offer he’d make any night, but on this night, it seems particularly important that he ask; Steven’s apartment building is on a hill, and there’s a rather steep flight of stairs that leads up to the front entrance, a flight of stairs that are bound to be soaking wet and a challenge to a sober person. Since Steven is decidedly _less_ than sober at the moment, the least Adam can do is make sure he gets in safely.

“Yeah,” Steven answers as he leans up and kisses Adam’s cheek softly. He drags his nose down through Adam’s beard, basically nuzzles him, before he continues, “You should stay the night. Evan won’t mind.” 

Adam wants that, well and truly; it’s been a long day of filming, and the thought of stretching out in Steven’s bed and falling asleep together with a movie on in the background is beyond tempting. Unfortunately, it isn’t exactly the most _practical_ of ideas. 

"I don't have any clothes at your place," he says reluctantly, dropping his free hand to Steven’s knee and rubbing his thumb back and forth. When Steven shrugs, his whole body moves with the action. 

“So? We can wash your clothes in the morning. Or you can borrow some of mine.” Adam laughs at the sheer absurdity of that particular thought, but before he can say anything, Steven hurriedly continues, “Or some of Evan’s. They'll fit better.” 

Admittedly, that’s a fair point. Evan’s clothes will probably still be a bit too small, but they’ll definitely fit better than Steven’s, not to mention the fact that Evan’s more muted color palette will _definitely_ suit Adam better than Steven’s teal sweatshirts and denim button-downs. 

Before he can answer, Steven snaps his fingers, and Adam almost expects him to yell _eureka_. 

“I have an extra toothbrush,” he announces triumphantly, like he’s calling checkmate. “Now you _have_ to stay.” 

Adam’s fairly certain that the logic behind that statement is a little bit flawed, but frankly, he’s too tired and too damn _gone_ on Steven to question it too deeply. Instead, he just laughs quietly and drops his temple to rest on top of Steven’s head. 

“Alright,” he murmurs, savoring the happy hum Steven makes in response. “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
